1998 Piston Cup Season
The 1998 Piston Cup Season was considered the last season to be exciting before 1999. The 2000 season begins the excitement again. Dale Jr and Lee Revkins were new racers although they began part-time in 1994. Racers Rust-Eze 01 - Gerald Leadfoot Goodwrench 3 - Dale Earnhardt Sr Tow Cap 4 - Rusty Cornfuel Dale Earnhardt 8 - Dale Earnhardt Jr (part time) Nitroade 28 - Aiken Axler (part time) Mood Springs 33 - Chuck Armstrong Trunk Fresh 34 - Dirkson D'agostino (part time) Shifty Drug 35 - Kevin Racingtire Tank Coat 36 - Eugene Carbureski View Zeen 39 - Ryan Shields Dinoco 43 - The King Easy Idle 51 - Ruby Oaks Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs Faux Wheel Drive 54 - Johnny Blamer Fiber Fuel 56 - Brush Curber Octane Gain 58 - Billy Oilchanger Vitoline 61 - James Cleanair Transberry Juice 63 - Lee Revkins (part time) RPM 64 - Winford Rutherford (part time) N20 Cola 68 - Manny Flywheel (rookie) Gasprin 70 - Mike Yankee Rev N Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass Sidewall Shine 74 - Slider Petrolski (part time) Vinyl Toupee 76 - Crusty Rotor Retread 79 - Haul Inngas Gask Its 80 - Sage Vanderspin (part time) Shiny Wax 82 - Mark Landis Revolting 84 - Dave Alternators (part time) Apple Inc. 84 - Mac Icar (part time) HTB 86 - Chick Hicks Bumper Save 90 - Ponchy Wipeout Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson Rusteze 95 - Gerald Leadfoot Tach O Mint 101 - Greg Candyman Lil Torquey Pistons 117 - Ralph Carlow (part time) Clutch Aid 121 - Kevin Shiftright (part time) No Stall 123 - Todd Marcus (part time) List of races and it's winners #Nightdona 500 - Brush Curber #Las Vegas 400 - Murray Clutchburn #Texas 350 - Billy Oilchanger #Olympus 500 - Haul Inngas #Ben's Hot Sauce 350 - Ruby Oaks #Palm Mile 300 - Haul Inngas #BnL 500 - Billy Oilchanger #Vitoline 350 - Mac Icar #New York 400 - Ryan Shields #Memphis 400 - The King #Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 - Chick Hicks #Mood Springs 400 - Ralph Carlow #Pocono 400 - The King #N20 Cola 400 - Claude Scruggs #Michigan 400 - The King #Los Angeles 500 - Crusty Rotor #Rev N Go 350 - Chuck Armstrong #Brickyard 400 - Crusty Rotor #Mario Andretti 400 - Eugene Carbureski #Gasprin 400 - Chuck Armstrong #Copper Canyon 400 - Ernie Gearson #Calladega 500 - The King #Boston 350 - Greg Candyman #Tow Cap 400 - The King #Leak Less 400 - Brush Curber #Fei 400 - Lee Revkins #No Stall 350 - Winford Bradford Rutherford #Sputter Stop 400 - Crusty Rotor #Spare Mint 400 - Murray Clutchburn #Virginia 500 - The King #Revolting 400 - Kevin Shiftright #Sidewall Shine 350 - Mike Yankee #Heartland 500 - Mike Yankee #Washington 350 - Dirkson D'Agostino #Richmond 400 - Ruby Oaks #Dinoco 400 - The King Trivia * Mac Icar,Lee Revkins,Winford Bradford Rutherford,Ralph Carlow and Kevin Shiftright won their first races this year * Chick Hicks has one of his worst years winning only 1 race in 1998.